The present invention relates generally to a delivery systems for signatures or sheets of paper, and more particularly to a delivery system which uses modules having grippers.
Signature gripping devices are known, for example, which transfer signatures. A single gripper grasps a signature or sheet of paper. The grippers can be arranged on modules, so that a plurality of modules can run along tracks and transfer a plurality of signatures or sheets of paper. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/709,796 entitled xe2x80x9cDevice for Transporting Flat Products to Further Processing Units or Delivery Stationsxe2x80x9d and filed Sep. 9, 1996 shows a conveyance system comprised of individual gripper modules running on a track for delivering signatures or sheets of paper; it is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Modules typically run on a track, and often need to be diverted depending on the desired route of the individual sheets or signatures. For example, it may be desirable to send each alternating signature to a different track by performing what is known as an A/B split. To perform such a moving chains or belts with a diverter ball or block to divert the modules may be used. This is a complicated moving mechanical system prone to malfunctioning.
The present invention provides a sheet delivery device having a first gripper module for carrying a first sheet, a second gripper module for carrying a second sheet, a track for guiding the first and second gripper modules, and a stationary diverter located at a divergence. The track includes a first section, a second section and a third section, the first section diverging at the divergence into the second section and the third section.
The present invention therefore permits the conveyance device which provides a constant flow of modules using a purely mechanical diverter which does not require a power source and is not prone to malfunctioning.
The present invention also provides a sheet delivery device in which a track for guiding the first and second gripper modules includes a first section, a second section and a third section, the first section diverging at a divergence into the second section and the third section, and the first section being at least twice as wide as a maximum width of the first gripper module. This advantageously permits the use of blank modules to achieve a simple and uncomplicated A/B signature split.